Sharpest lives
by GurdianMeganBelikov
Summary: Frerard fic, first time writing one, but my friend sam thinks it good, Frank has so much trouble in his life and when the flame haired gerard comes into his it with his anti-gay mother what will happen? crappy smummery
1. Chapter 1

**Sharpest lives**

I looked at the back of his bright red haired head from my seat at the back of the class and sighed. He would never want to be with me. I was short for my 17 years of age he was a giant next to me. I sighed again and looked down at my maths book

_2x-3c+2x=?_

I couldn't be bothered with maths today. I just wanted to go home and play my guitar or just listen to music.

"Oi fag!" yelled Jason throwing a paper ball at my head i just ignored him but he kept throwing them so i finally turned around and looked at him

"What?" I asked boredom evident in my voice

"Why are you so gay?" He asked laughing at his own joke

"Because I'm gay idiot" I sneered at him about to turn round when he pulled on my shoulder

"Don't talk to me like that faggot" He growled at me

"Don't think I'm going to be scared of some pussy ass mother fucker who can't admit his own sexuality to himself so picks on me" I Growled back pulling my shoulder from his grasp and turning back round in my seat to see Gerard looking at me i felt my heart beat quicken as his eyes connected with mine I felt heat rise to my cheeks as he smiled at turned back to his work I smiled to myself as I raised my hand

"Yes Mr Iero?" Asked my teacher

"Can I leave? I have the doctors" I lied

"Do you have a note?" She asked me as I stood up from my seat and picked up my bag and slung it on my shoulder

"Yes miss" I smiled giving her the forged note as i walked out the door i looked at Gerard. I knew he was straight and that I'd have no chance with him. Sigh. I couldn't help but notice his arm draped over Rachel she was my girlfriend till i found out i was gay, she had dyed pink hair her nose pierced and was pretty much a wanna be emo Barbie. She was pretty don't get me wrong but i just hate the fact she is with Gee i didn't really like.

"Hey Frank?" Asked Gerard as i walked out of class i felt my heart beat increase and i felt heat creep up my cheeks

"Yeah?" i smiled looking at him

"We should hang out later? Sound cool?" He asked with a grin "I mean i know your friends with Mikey"

"Y-yeah sure" i chocked out in shock

"Cool. How about after your back from the doctors?" Gee winked at me i swear i nearly died

"sure" i smiled walking out of class _breath frank breath_ i told myself

"Oi Faggot" Yelled Adam Jasons best mate

"What?" I yelled back which i instantly regretted he had most of his group with him

"fuck" I cursed loudly backing away i turned and ran from the group, my feet slamming on the floor as i ran through the quiet halls.

"Where going to get you Frankie" Adam laughed running after me

I ran faster out of the school doors to my car. My blue VW Bug always when i need her most. I grabbed my keys from my pocket and unlocked her and climbed in. I flipped them off as i drove past them. I was dead tomorrow but right now. Right now i was as happy as ever Gerard was coming to my house. My house! As soon as i got home i ran through the front door of my house, i come from New Jersey. And i had tattoos to show my Jersey pride. I walked into my house ignoring the pissed off stare i was getting from my mum.

"Frank...Not again!" My mum yelled exasperated

"Sorry. I couldn't stand being there another second" I smirked at her. She was my foster mum. Had been since i was 3. my mum was 15 when she had me and didn't know how to look after me properly. I had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes just like her. or so I'm told . I have my nose and lip pierced and a few tattoos already. I was rather short though i was 5'4 and hadn't grown since i was 15. My house was normal neutral colours till you got to my room...then it was black blue and red with posters covering every wall. My bed was a double bed and i had a wardrobe drawers and clothes all over the floor. I dropped by bag next to the door and started to pick up the clothes that covered my floor. I took them down stairs and dropped them into my basket

"Frankie. There's someone at the door for you" mum yelled pulling my shirt over my head and dropping it in the basket aswell

"okay, just coming" i walked out of the kitchen to see Gerard sitting in my living room, he looked over at me and winked.

"U...uh...i...um" i stuttered, i coughed clearing away the lump in my throat "I was just getting changed"

"Cool...so we going up to your room?" Gerard smirked at me

"Y..yeah we are" I stuttered again walking towards the stairs, on the wall there was pictures of my mum and me when i was little

"Frankie" Gerard said looking at me and smiled "You were a cute kid"

"Thanks Gee" I smiled at him and opening the door to my room

"Well, this is my room." I stated

"Well i guessed that one" He laughed at me sitting on my bed i had a memory foam mattress and big thick pillows and dark purple covers. I had my guitar in the corner of my room next to the amp and music sheets

"Frankie your bed is amazingly comfy" Gee yawned "I swear i could just sleep, but i have to ask you something"

"Okay...ask away i guess" i smiled at him and sat on the floor

"Well. Your gay" He stated. It wasn't a question but i answered anyway

"Yeah i am"

"Well how did you know you were gay?" He asked looking down, i saw his cheeks turn slightly pink at the question

"Well i didn't get hard watching porn about girls, i thought guys were hot and the thought have fucking a girl revolted me" I said simply

"Well" He moved closer to me "What if i have feelings for a certain guy in particular?"

"Well depends who this certain guy is" I said looking down for him to put his hand under my chin and smiled at me leaning closer

"Well what if it's you?" He smiled crushing his lips to mine _i'm dreaming! I have to be! _I started to kiss back his hands were wrapped up in my hair while mine were lightly on his hips


	2. Chapter 2

_IMA BE BACK! Sorry guy's i had writers block for this story but i got an idea when i was watching TV, I'm going to put the date at the top from when i start and the date at the bottom for when i finish, anyway guys..Enjoy :3 _

_18/07/12_

**Sharpest Lives Chapter two **

Gerard gasped loudly as i grinded against his lower body, wrapping his fingers in my black hair, i smiled slightly into the kiss i pulled away and started kissing down his neck nipping and biting my way to his pulse point and sucked lightly

"Frankie" He groaned quietly i smiled at the fact i was doing this to him, i brought my hands down to the hem of his black Misfits top pushing it up slightly placing my hand on his stomach before pushing his top off i stared at the shirtless red head before me, and smirked pushing him back so he was lying on his bed

"Wait Frankie, we've only been dating a month" Gee panicked

"Don't worry babe, i'm not going to push you into anything" I smiled kissing him softly on the lips giving him is top back he pulled it over his head and grinned at me

"What?" I asked taking his hands and pulling him up off the bed, we had gotten some abuse when we started dating but it's all passed now which i couldn't be happier about we walked down stairs

"Gerard!" his mum yelled coming through from the kitchen, he immediately let go of my hand, his mum didn't like gay people, and evidently Gee and myself were gay which if you think about it sucked balls

"Gerard hunny where are you going?" she asked looking at him

"Just out with Frank" He smiled walking out the door

"Gee why won't tell her?" I asked taking his hand and intertwining our fingers

"She would kill me! You know she doesn't like gay people" Gee said sadly "She'd kick me out"

"baby, if worse comes to worse you can live with me" i smiled

"Frankie it's not that simple, i wish it was but it's not!" Gee snapped at me i looked down for a second before looking back at him, regret flashed in his eyes "Frankie, i'm sorry i didn't mean to snap like that"

"It's fine Gee" I said looking down i started to walk down the drive and he came after me

"Frankie, I'm really sorry, i didn't mean to snap like that, i promise" He said cupping my cheeks bending down and kissing me softly i smiled into the kiss wrapping my arms round his waist

"Oh man!" I heard Mikey groan from somewhere behind us i smirked into the kiss and ran my tongue along Gee's bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly so i pushed my tongue into his mouth, "Guys really!" Mikey whined as we pulled apart laughing at his face

"Yes really Mikey I'm going to make out with my boyfriend god forbid" Gee laughed at his little brother who started laughing

"Were you too off to?" Mikey asked

"Frankie's house" Gee smiled taking my hand again i blushed slightly

"Awesome" Mikey said walking behind us "Be safe"

"MIKEY!" I yelled laughing

"Really Mikey!" Gee smiled as we walked down the street and to my house

"MUM!" I yelled as we walked through the door no answer "Mum are you home?" i shouted again, no answer

"Well, i don't think she's home" Gerard smiled

"Me either" I Smirked walking up the stairs to my room Gee followed behind me i pulled my jumper off and threw it into the hamper next to my drawers and lay on the bed, Gee lay next to me

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him he smirked at me leaning in and kissing me softly, clothes started to disappear and i kissed down Gee's stomach hearing him moan slightly, i smirked as i reached his boxers pulling them down his legs, i brought my mouth to his tip before taking him in my mouth, he groaned slightly and i moved down his length he started to buck his hips moaning louder till he got his release, i kissed back up his body to his lips kissing him softly

_Well that's the second Chapter, hope you guys liked it! And remember REVIEW! _

_20/07/12 _


	3. authors note!

Authors note

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy lately! But as of the 10th of May I am basically done with school! And I am doing a national certificate in beauty care at college, so I will be updating my stories then, but as of now they are all on hold. Just till after my exam's this year

GuardianMeganBelikov


End file.
